It is known in the art to build ground supported scaffolds by coupling horizontal tubes to vertical tubes using coupling components. When erected, scaffolds provide a solid construction, supported by the ground, upon which one can work in order to carry heavy loads or erect multiple horizontal platforms in order to build other constructions and/or to work on said constructions, for example and without being limitative, during renovations, repair works or the like.
In the prior art, solutions for coupling the horizontal tubes to the vertical tubes include using vertical tubes provided with coupling rings, such as rosettes, and horizontal tubes, such as ledgers and guardrails, having a combination of a vertical and a horizontal slot for removably coupling the horizontal tubes to the coupling rings. Diagonal braces are commonly also provided to result in a sturdier assembly of the horizontal and vertical tubes and planks, platform units and/or other footing components are usually laid onto the ledgers to provide a stable support for users to step onto.
Drawbacks of known conventional scaffold assemblies include the vertical tubes being heavy and cumbersome to handle when mounting the ground supported scaffolds. Moreover, known scaffold assemblies are designed to be mounted from the bottom up, i.e. multiple story scaffolds are designed to be mounted incrementally by mounting each scaffold story on top of one another. Therefore, it will be understood that ground supported scaffold assemblies are generally not adapted for worksites where mounting of the scaffold from the top down are desirable and/or required.
In view of the above, there is a need for improved vertical support members for a suspended scaffold assembly, an improved suspended scaffold assembly including such vertical support members, a kit for mounting a suspended scaffold assembly and a method for mounting same which would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.